


white knuckle tea time

by shxme



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Trans Hanzo, pregnancy announcement, some anxiety, super smol background genyatta, supportive everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxme/pseuds/shxme
Summary: A morning meeting, featuring anxious Hanzo revealing some big news.





	white knuckle tea time

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for @new-recipe 
> 
> my blog is @shamefoxx, feel free to drop a tip or an ask by me. would love to hear about it.

Hanzo’s hands shake too much. They tremble like mad so McCree reaches over and traps one in his own.

“You haven’t been anxious like this in a while,” he mutters.

Jesse is right. Shaky hands are never a good trait for an archer. Usually Hanzo bottles it all up, forces it down like a shot of liquor, just to keep his aim steady. Unfortunately that’s not always the healthiest. And it’s not like he can drink now anyway.

So his hands shake as they walk down to kitchen where they’re supposed to meet Genji and Zenyatta for tea. No doubt they are already there, always on time now. A Genji he is finally getting used to.

He tugs on McCree’s hand when they’re close, half a hallway from a new adventure. The cowboy looks at him and raises an eyebrow.

“Are you sure?” Hanzo asks. 

Jesse’s face softens, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “Buttercup,” he steps closer to him, till the scruff on his chin grazes against Hanzo’s head. “You know my opinion. It ain’t my decision to make.” 

And for that he is grateful. Because usually when it came to family, Hanzo has had no say. It’s reflexive, even now, to let others take the reign when it comes to his family. Some hated part of his head that’s conditioned to just follow, even when he was finally taught to lead.

“If you don’t want to bring it up, finish it here, that’s fine. Hell, if you wanted to turn around and go back to our room? I’d be fine with that too,” McCree rubs the back of his head and twists the toothpick in his mouth with metal fingers. “It’s your call, and you know in the end I’ll always be following you ‘round anyway.”

Hanzo squeezes his hand once, shaking still, but he’s a bit calmer, even if it’s just panic setting in.

“Jess…” he balances on his toes to kiss him but McCree meets him halfway, and that's why he knows this will be fine.

***

“Yo,” Genji greets the both of them, Zenyatta waving simply from his chair. The kitchen is empty as everyone at the watchpoint already knows about the tea time that the four share. The tea is already poured, steaming from the three small mugs. 

Hanzo takes a seat across from Genji and next to McCree. His brother pushes a mug towards him, no doubt indulgently sweetened just how he knows Hanzo likes it. 

“It is a quiet morning,” Zenyatta speaks up. Not a prod to ask for conversation, just a fact.

“Certainly is,” McCree sips his tea. “Y’all ready for Dorado on Tuesday?”

“My blades are as sharp as ever,” Genji nods. His faceplate is off, as it always is for the thirty minutes they schedule every day. His eyes glint as he looks at McCree, a sly smile drifting across his face. “I would hope your aim is also sharp.”

The American huffs. “Catch me in the practice range later. I’ll kick your ass.”

“We shall see,” Genji tips his head at Hanzo. “Are you nervous?” 

He realizes his hands are on the table, still trembling. He curls his fingers around his mug tightly, to try and keep them still.

“Yes,” he says, and three pairs of eyes are on him in an instant. McCree’s reassuring gaze is the only one he actually meets for a second, eyes flickering to him.

He down his tea in one go, a desperate replacement for alcohol he can’t drink. To combat the nerves.

“What happened?” Genji asks, setting his tea aside with two nimble fingers. Hanzo notices the subtle movement of Zenyatta’s arm as he reaches under the table to lay a hand on the cyborg’s knee. Expecting bad news.  

“I’m—” His knuckles are white around his empty cup. “Genji, I’m pregnant.”

Because Genji doesn’t have his faceplate, he witnesses the full range of emotions that cross his face. Surprise, then sadness, then happiness, frozen in place.

Then his brother practically climbs over the table to pull Hanzo into a hug.

“Hanzo—you—” he goes silent for a moment, figuring out what ot say. “You don’t have to do this.”

Hanzo knows where Genji’s coming from, from witnessing the firstborn daughter, being taught to marry rich and carry on the family line. He knows Genji must recall how miserable Hanzo was. Must think that Hanzo will be carrying a child out of obligation, because of what he was taught.

“I want to,” he responds instead, and Genji slips back into his seat but he’s got one of Hanzo’s hands covered with his own.

“Then I am happy for you,” he says, with more feeling than Hanzo’s ever heard. 

Zenyatta tilts his head slightly. “We are  _ both  _ happy for you.”

Hanzo smiles, a rare appearance, especially with so many watching. His hands are still trembling faintly, but the nerves have settled. “Thank you.”

His brother grins to himself. “I’m going to be an uncle.”

McCree barks a laugh.  “Better not be a bad influence.”

“I think you should be telling yourself that,” Genji snaps back playfully. 

Hanzo listens to their banter, happiness a burning feeling in his chest. And as someone who’s usually accustomed to being cold, it’s nice to finally feel warmth again. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (@shamefoxx)


End file.
